Silk and Seduction
by happyoreokidd
Summary: Harvey, Donna, and how a nightgown from La Perla went from being an inside joke to so much more.
1. Chapter 1

Today, I was supposed to study more immunology. Knowing I would be unproductive at my apartment, I went to the library to do some work. And that is the story of how I ended up spending the day writing 5k more of darvey sex again... in the SCHOOL LIBRARY OF ALL PLACES.

This is Part 1 or 2! Part 2 is 4,000 words, set in the present, contains all the fun adult times, and is ready to go after some minor edits. If you loved it let me know, if you hated it I WILL GROW! Will post part 2 sooner depending on feedback and time constraints :)

Also: I made a twitter! catch me at happyoreokidd. LOVE YOU ALL!

* * *

_December 23, 2009_

It was the end of a very long day, but it was to be expected. The firm was taking the next two days off for the holidays, easing them into a rare 4-day weekend that only occurred once every 8 years. As a result, everyone had been hauling ass to tie up any loose ends to further ensure ultimate relaxation during the break.

Harvey glanced at his watch, and sighed at the 9:48pm that glared back at him. After 2 depositions, 1 client dinner, and an impromptu mentoring session with Jessica, he was absolutely beat, and couldn't wait to spend the next few days sleeping in, boxing, and watching all of Die Hard.

His work is all wrapped up, minus one last task. With a mischievous grin, Harvey pulls out a beautifully wrapped box, topped off with a satiny black blow. She was going to lose her mind, and possibly murder him. But he had been through so much today, and he thought it warranted a little award….

"Donna, could you come in here for a moment?" he asks into the intercom.

When her head pops up in response, he can't help but feel a twinge of guilt. The downside of wanting to get all of his work done meant that she had to stay back too, and despite her reassurance that it was fine, he was relatively certain Donna had more of a live than he did waiting for her at home.

She saunters in sassily, but he senses a bit of tiredness from her walk. He's always admired that about her, her perseverance. She never seemed to go a minute at this firm without her hell-raising heels.

"Are you finally done? I have a bubble bath waiting at home," she sighs dramatically.

"For me? Aw, Donna, you shouldn't have."

Her deadpanned expression is so blunt he almost laughs.

"Yes, I'm done, and you're free to go home. There's just one last little thing I have to take care of…" He slides the perfectly wrapped box across the desk and over to her, and can't help but grin when he sees her eyes widen.

"Wait- what? You got me a present?"

"You do know what's coming up in 2 days, right?" He fakes a scoff.

"I do, but I'm surprised you'd remember seeing how much of a workaholic you are,"

They stare at each other for a moment, her with narrowed eyes. He knows she's trying to read him, but he's been anticipating how this exchange would go and is prepared to stand his ground.

She's still suspicious. "It's really for me?"

"Who else would it be for?"

"One of your underaged girlfriends?"

"Look, Donna, I handpicked this out just for you. If you don't want it, I could always just return it," he says with mock exasperation.

He can't, really. He already cut off the tags.

She's quick to take back her words. "NO! I'm sorry." She reaches for the box, picking it up gently and grazing the edges gently. "This is so nice of you, Harvey, thank you. I'm just taken aback because I didn't get you anything." She really is stunned. He can tell, because she refuses to look him in the eyes.

"Hey," he says, after a moment of silence. It's a hey that sounds serious and garners her attention, and he's immediately staring back into her eyes.

"I didn't do it because I wanted anything in return. You and I, we're a hell of a team. I don't say it enough but I'm grateful for your help, and I couldn't do half of what I do out there without you by my side."

"Aw, Harvey," She tilts her head and touches her heart.

"Are you touched?"

"Kind of hard to be affected by something you already knew, but I guess it is nice to hear once in a while."

He breaks out into this smile as he chuckles and can't help but shake his head. She's impossible, but he wouldn't want her to be any other way.

"Alright, go home. Are you going to your family's in Cortland?"

"Yeah. You're gonna lounge in your sweatpants and watch outdated movies until you pass out?"

"Pretty much."

They grin happily at each other.

"Merry Christmas, Harvey."

"Merry Christmas, Donna."

He wasn't due to see her for the next four days. It felt weird, but he knew her reaction to his present would be more than enough to get him through it.

* * *

_December 25, 2009_

Harvey was just about to dig into his Chunky Monkey (per her recommendation) when his phone rings.

Calling: Donna Paulsen

He put everything down right away, and waited a few rings before picking up the phone. It was showtime.

"Hell-"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Hi Donna, Merry Christmas to you too," he says jovially. "Care to elaborate what you mean?"

He knows exactly what she means. Two days prior to giving Donna her present, he had been actively shopping for what to get her. He wanted it to be perfect but was getting tired of the fact that nothing could reach his expectations. By chance, he happened to walk by La Perla, where thought of a ridiculous idea that he immediately decided to act upon.

Which explained why Donna was currently hundreds of miles away from him, staring at the most skimpy, tiny, and lacy nightgown the store had to offer.

"This- this is ridiculous, Harvey! I opened this in front of my parents! Thank god I didn't tell them it was from you before I unwrapped it,"

He has to cover his mouth so she wouldn't hear him guffawing on the other end.

"Who'd you say it was from?"

"A boyfriend,"

"Oh, so we're dating now?" He teases. The imagery of her blushing scarlet red across the phone line is more than enough to keep his shit-eating grin stuck on his face.

"This is borderline sexual harassment, Harvey. If I didn't love my job so damn much I'd be throwing your ass into jail right now," she says through gritted teeth.

"I just thought it'd be good decoration,"

"I swear, if you're imagining me naked right now-"

He sucks in a breath before he can reveal the constant stream of thoughts he has about her on his own time. He's a hot-blooded male by nature, and Donna has never been one to shy away about the beauty she beholds. He's not sure what any of it means, though.

Quick to recover, he continues,"Donna, look under the wrapping of the set."

She huffs, and is silent for a second. Soon after, he hears some rustling, and he waits.

"Wait… is this…. your platinum card?"

"Before you decide to go out and recklessly sue my ass, I did want to get you something. But nothing seemed like anything you would like so I decided to just let you buy something for your own stuff instead. I meant what I said about us working great together I couldn't do it without you. Buy yourself something nice, but don't turn me to the loan sharks," he says airily.

"Wow, Harvey, I-"

She's speechless again. He wished he was there to see it.

"Merry Christmas, Donna,"

"Merry Christmas, Harvey," she all but whispers.

"Wait, one last question," he adds.

"What?" she responds breathlessly.

"Did I get the size right?"

He's still laughing into his hand when he hears her line click.

* * *

The next few days are uneventful. He works out, plans his own hypothetical Christmas heist at the Met, and eats a lot of pizza with yellow tomatoes.

The holiday is over, and they go back to work. His present isn't mentioned, they ring in the New Year with champagne on the roof, and he's back to his normal cycle of work, until he sees his credit card statement on his desk at the end of the day.

It occurs to him he never asked what she got him, but since she's nowhere to be found, he decides to do a little sleuthing.

He drops his file and picks up his letter opener to quickly scan his purchases. His eyes rake down the list until it gets to the 12/25 date, and he smiles.

Gucci. Jimmy Choo. Hermes.

At least she kept her promise not to break his bank.

He keeps skimming, and then he sees one line that makes his blood run cold.

La Perla.

She had gone out and bought something for herself. Lingerie. With his card. Something that he was never going to see, but was sure as hell going to stay in his mind for all of eternity now.

Well, _fuck. _

He really should've known better than to play with fire.


	2. Chapter 2

The dumb bitch in me literally (ok well, accidentally) skipped dinner so that I could finish writing this. Anyways, cheers to the kinky darvey married sex i imagine they're going to have from this point forward!

_For L, her fast friendship, her ridiculously accurate head canons, and most of all, her steady encouragement :) _

* * *

September 28, 2019

Married bliss was something else.

Harvey Specter had never believed in it after what happened with his parents. He rolled his eyes when Marcus wouldn't shut up about it, and scoffed in return whenever his clients would mention it. What did it matter? It would be great to find that special someone, but he didn't understand the joy that could possibly come from something as small as changing the official title from girlfriend to wife, or filing joint taxes.

He should've known everything with Donna would be different, just like everything else.

It's only been two days, but he's over the moon. Now that they're free from the firm, he's had the best time walking around New York City with her, enjoying everything in the city he's never seen but has been offered for years. On the first day free they visit Lucy, take a long walk around Central Park, and spend the evening in the theater. She wears a dress that he thinks about taking off the entire night, and he pops two buttons off his shirt in such a way, she can't stop herself from staring.

Today was the second day. They'd spent the morning with Lucy again, had lunch with Mike, and were now strolling the stores on Fifth Avenue without a care in the world.

In their marital bliss, however, neither of them gave a second thought to the autumn weather. Just as they're hitting the 700 block, the rain starts to pour down on them, and they're laughing and running to to find refuge. Old Harvey would be pissed beyond belief but now he doesn't even care. It feels like nothing can get to him anymore. He meant it when he said it in his vows just days ago- as long as he's with her, his chips were always up.

Harvey is quick to take off his jacket to cover her as they run. When they stop under the nearest awning, she's quick to plant a small kiss on his lips to thank for for his chivalry. She's only a little wet due to his protection, but he, on the other hand, is soaked to the bone.

Donna being Donna, notices immediately. She's rubbing her hands up and down his wet arms, but it doesn't seem to help. She looks over her surroundings. "Here, why don't we go into this store? It'll help you keep warm."

Harvey is too focused on how frozen he feels to respond, and wordlessly allows him to be guided until he realizes just what store they stepped in.

He looks around and it's only then that he processes all of the bras, panties, and dresses hung up tastefully. "Are we at-"

A well-dressed employee greets them then. "Welcome to La Perla,"

He forgets about the rain, forgets about the cold. His body suddenly feels like it's on fire.

"Donna? What are doing here?"

"Just staying away from the rain. Unless you... want to go back out there?"

"I- but- this"

"You've bagged half of the population of Manhattan, and you don't know what lingerie is?"

"I know what lingerie is! But you-!"

"If it's weird for you, we can go to another store."

He doesn't want to leave. He wants to see her wear something the store has to offer. But he doesn't know how to say it. It's ridiculous. They're _married_, for god's sake.

"I-" he pauses.

"Yes?"

He falters for a few moments longer. "You can buy something," is all he can squeak out.

She smiles, and grabs him by the crook of his elbow.

"Let's go see what I can find for my husband," she nearly purrs.

* * *

"What do you think about this one?" He grins, pulling at the sheer nightgown.

Donna feels herself gaping at what Harvey's picked out. It's completely see-through, with some weird BDSM-looking elements over her chest that she was absolutely not a fan of.

"There is no way in hell I'm wearing _that_. I might as well not be wearing anything at that point!"

"Fine by me," His smile is so infuriating that she'd be determined to wipe off if she weren't so charmed by it.

"We can just leave," she grumbles.

"No- Donna," He leans down for a quick and chaste kiss. "I just wanted you to know that I'd never get tired of seeing you naked,"

"Stop," she whispers. "We're in public."

"I'm pretty sure we're the only weirdos who are buying lingerie on a rainy September evening,"

"Behave," she tries again.

"Ooh, only if you'll tell me that later in the bedroom."

"You're impossible."

"How about this one?" he picks up another piece.

Somehow, it's even worse. It has no form or shape, just has some lace covering her chest but the rest is a clear cellophane material that would make her look like a fucking curtain.

She can't help but laugh. "Oh my god, you are seriously so bad at this!"

"What do you mean! This is sexy!"

"It's _transparent_, Harvey. And so was the other one. What's the point of them if I'd look the same naked?," His nostrils are flaring at the thought of her wearing nothing, but he's also pouting at her reprimanding as she keeps going.

"Lingerie works best if it's alluring, but not necessarily revealing. Trust me. How's about this- I'll pick the piece, but you can pick the color."

"Fine," he mumbles.

"You sit down and try not to hurt that pretty little head of yours," she smirks.

He swears she walks away from him with an extra sway of her hips, just to spite him. He can't do much except grumble and sink down into the plush velvet chairs a few feet away.

In the end, Donna picks a piece that he's slightly disappointed by. It isn't because it's not beautiful, per say, because he knows Donna had great taste- it was just a bit more... _conservative _than he was expecting. It was made of silk, had a simple v-neck, with decorative lace embellishments at the very top. He was sure she'd look good in it, but if he was being honest, he'd been hoping for something a bit more promiscuous. He thought she'd be into that.

Regardless, he realizes it's nice of her to even be willing to do this for him, so Harvey takes the responsibility of picking the color very seriously. In the end, he chooses the burgundy option with gold-tinted embellishments, because he thinks the way it'll match her fiery hair will make him lose his fucking mind.

When they get to the register, Harvey's ready to pay when Donna swoops in with her La Perla credit card. He nearly chokes when she pulls it out.

"Why do you have _that_?"

"Because... I buy lingerie? Why else?"

"But... this is like... _Thousands _of dollars. For like, one dress," he stammers.

"Harvey, you do remember I was a Chief Operating Officer with a 6-figure-salary for a good while, right? And before that, the best executive secretary of all of New York? My salary came from yours and you were extremely generous? Does any of that ring a bell? Plus you're one to talk, you spend the equivalent on ties you can't even keep straight,"

"So let me get this straight. You've been buying lingerie this _whole time-"_

"Ever since you gave me free reign on your credit card years ago, yes, you did spark an interest,"

"And somehow _I've_ never seen it?"

She smiles innocently at him then, but he knows better. "What can I say? Your baggy shirts are just so much more comfortable,"

It's too much information to take at once. He can't recover fast enough, and he's still left there processing when she signs for and walks out the door with her newest purchase.

* * *

To his further dismay, Donna suggests that she save the lingerie as a celebration for them when they finally move to Seattle. Again, he's not happy about it, but he understands it's her decision since she was going to be the one wearing it.

That being said, the lawyer in him can't help but try to change her decision with a particular talent of his that involves his fingers and his tongue. He isn't surprised at all every time his plan of action always ends up with them both chasing earth-shattering orgasms that make him forget what his original goal was in the first place.

It's infuriating that he can never keep his mind straight when she's involved. It's also the thing he loves most about them- the fact that he's so in love with her it physically drives him crazy.

* * *

A week later, Harvey's almost forgotten about the nightgown. He stopped trying to change her mind after the third day, and by the fourth they were swamped trying to prepare everything for the move. They'd both been so occupied during the day and exhausted during the night that nothing else except boxes, furniture, or realtors crossed their minds.

They are moving in two days, a realization that leads Harvey staring out into the Manhattan skyline while he waits for Donna to get out of the shower before going to bed. As much as Harvey is uncomfortable leaving New York, his life had been on repeat for far too long, and he is welcome to the idea of having a new change of scenery. It wasn't going to be permanent anyway, and he looked forward to experiencing something new together with his wife. As long as he was with her, nothing else really mattered.

His thoughts are interrupted by the bathroom door has Donna slips out in her short pink satin robe. He's confused at first, unsure why she's wearing something so fancy on top of his Harvard shirt that she usually wears to bed.

"Are you... cold?" he questions. It doesn't make sense to him. "Do you want me to turn the heat up?"

Her hands cross over to rub her arms. "Yeah, I am. Could you maybe adjust it to like a 76?"

"Sure," He pads out to the living room, and occupied in his thoughts by how this was going to be one of the last nights he's going to spend in his apartment. He doesn't care too much to leave it for a while, but can't deny the good memories he's had here either.

When he gets to the thermostat, he frowns slightly. He double checks, but is certain it reads 78. Was Donna really that cold? He certainly doesn't feel it. Harvey turns around and pads back to the room, intent on asking if she was possibly catching a cold.

When he reaches the room, he's ready to inform her of his discoveries. "Donna, it was already at seventy ei-"

The robe is off. His crimson shirt is nowhere to be seen. The sight that greets his eyes instead is Donna propped up on the bed with her knees spread apart, wearing none other than the new purchase from La Perla.

He instantly becomes slack-jawed at the sight. For one thing, the nightgown is much shorter than advertised. The length of it is just cruel, and even in her position he can make out that her legs look like they go on for miles. For another, the dress dipped much lower than he'd anticipated. It's ridiculous, but he needs a moment to process just how much her of cleavage is on display, with a neckline so low it barely covers her nipples. He can clearly make out the roundness of her curves, and he doesn't think he's never seen anything more erotic in his entire damn life.

"What the hell," he groans at the sensation of his blood rushing south faster than he's ever experienced. It'd be painful if it didn't feel so pleasurable.

"Do you like it?" she asks, twirling and batting her eyelashes just to rile him up further.

"You look like a fucking treat,"

"Told you I knew what I was doing," she answers simply. She shrugs, and the action pushes up her breasts and allows them to bounce lightly. The motion is so simple, but it's all it takes to make him remember that in this moment, he's her _husband_, and she's his for the taking. He surges towards her on the bed, loses his shirt and boxers along the way, and is colliding his lips on hers in a mere matter of seconds.

It's desperate, the way they're trying to get drunk off of each other. Her hands are tangled in his hair, trying to pull him closer, while both of his hands grab at her ass so that he's flush against her and can show her just how much he likes the way she looks. The fire they've set within themselves only burns hotter and hotter, and it isn't long before they're short of breath and detaching themselves so that Harvey can wordlessly maneuver her to lay down under him.

Before she can catch her breath, Harvey's wedged himself between her legs, slowly thrusting and hitting her core where she needs him as he leaves trails of kisses down her neck. His hands roam her sides, obsessed with the lush feelings of silk that reach his fingers when he tries to pull the dress up her legs for better access. At the same time, he can't help but grab at her exposed thigh because her skin feels even better.

A thought occurs to him then, which makes him pause his movement. He hesitates for a moment, unsure if he wants to know the answer, but decides he's confident enough with who he is to her.

Harvey kisses her lazily first, as if he had all the time in the world. When they part, he asks. "Donna," he looks her in the eyes. "Has anyone else seen you like this?"

She doesn't falter, only nods, reminded of how a certain interior designer never seem all that affected by what she wore. "He never did anything about it though,"

He can't help but laugh. "What a fucking idiot."

He continues nuzzling her neck. "Though I do have to say, I commend his strength...I don't know how he saw you like _this_ and didn't ravish you on the spot. Lord knows I wouldn't have been able to help myself,"

"_Harvey_," is all she can offer him in response. He doesn't let up, and just keeps trailing his kisses.

Harvey continues his way down her neck to the freckles of her clavicle, until he reaches the neckline. When he finally lays eyes on her cleavage and how her breasts seem more than eager to spill out, he loses all of his restraint. There's an irrational side of him that just doesn't believe the sight in front of him, and he's almost determined to prove that this dress and what lies underneath it is all a fragment of his darkest desires, too good to be true.

He doesn't know what becomes of him then, just knows that in that moment, all he wants and physically needs is for her to be exposed to him. Before he can think about what he's doing, his large hands are gripping the edge of the lace, and he's pulling with all the strength he's garnered from years of boxing.

"Harvey stop, what are you-!" Her hands scramble frantically to find his wrists but it doesn't deter him.

There's a large noise that sounds akin to ripping off velcro. Due to his clearly affected state, he somehow forgets what to expect, which makes the view when it's finally revealed to him that much more _magnificent. _

It's Donna, but in all of her natural glory, _perfect red hair, lips parted and bruised, and naked chest heaving. _

"_Jesus Christ,_" Harvey breathes out. He almost comes right then and there. This isn't the first time that they're doing this, and it isn't the first time they're gotten carried away, but he still finds it unbelievable that this will be the view for the rest of his life. Having her right here, right now, looking like this... He's not sure he's ever going to breathe properly ever again.

"Why would you-" Before Donna can reprimand him on his behavior, Harvey quickly brings his mouth to suck earnestly on one breast and tweak the other with his palm. She loses the ability to form words, unable to do anything except bite down on her lip as her hands frantically pull at his hair, unsure if she wants him to keep going or to stop. Her eyes are shut and he has her chanting his name in seconds, and it's all beyond breathtaking. Harvey swirls his tongue, relishes in the long moan that it induces, and lightly tugs on a nipple with his teeth. He lets it go with a pop, and stops his ministrations to let her catch her breath before she's sent too far over the edge.

Once the haze in her eyes have cleared and she's settled back down, his smug grin is faced with a look of disbelief. "Was ripping the gown _really_ necessar-"

"When you look like this? _Absolutely_." he doesn't even let her finish as he cuts her off. He's being honest. There isn't a second where he regrets having just destroyed a thousand dollar's worth of material. Besides, it wasn't like the price affected him in any way. He props himself to look her straight in the eyes. "In fact, I've already made the decision that we're going back tomorrow," he continues sternly, leaving no room for argument. "And we're going to buy the whole damn store and then some, because I don't think I'll be able to stop myself from ripping these off of you when I've been wanting to see you like this for _years_."

She laughs at his forwardness. "So that's it? All of this is just a wet dream of yours?"

He's quick to retaliate, and brings his face closer to hers brings one hand down to her heat, delighted to feel just how wet she is. They've barely done anything, and the fact she's already this far gone awakens an uncontrollable need in his brain that demands he be sheathed within her, immediately.

"Funny of you to think would think my dreams could even compare to this," he responds nonchalantly. He doesn't miss her blush. "And you're one to talk, _Donna_," he emphasizes, "I'm starting to think it might be yours too judging by your current state, since you're absolutely soaked," he says huskily, as he starts tracing feather-like circles near her entrance.

She whines and arches her back in response to his teasing, and he can fill his dick jump immediately in response. He can't help but rub his erection a few times against her center.

She's panting breathily, and it's heaven to his ears. His fingers continue teasing her entrance with intention. She keeps squirming, and his desire flares ten-fold. He wants nothing more than to sink into her over and over again until they forget each other's names, and wonders if she'd be willing to skip the extra stimulation and go straight to the final act.

"Forget it," she pleads, right as he has the thought. She brings up his teasing hand from its previous location. "I need you, _now._"

Their tendency to always be on the same page was really something remarkable.

He doesn't even bother moving the burgundy fabric that's splayed out underneath her when he lines himself up and pushes himself roughly into her with one swift thrust.

"Fuck, _Harvey-_"

He isn't sure if she's moaning or screaming his name because he's too focused on how amazing he feels inside her. Her legs wrap around his back, and he doesn't believe there is anything that feels more right in the world. He wants to take it slow, wants to remind her that he loves and appreciates her, but something about their foreplay earlier makes her even tighter and more receptive than usual, and he finds himself helplessly pounding into her much sooner than he would have liked.

And as if the imagery of the night couldn't get any better, it isn't long before her hands are grabbing fistfuls of the sheets, with her back arched, her plump lips parted and panting, and her breasts bouncing in a delicious rhythm with his strokes. He pistons into her over and over again, using her whimpers that seemingly grow louder and higher as encouragement to keep going.

She's just on edge as he is, and even widens her legs in response so he can hit deeper. He adjusts accordingly, propping himself forward on one hand to tower over her and using the other to cover and tease pink nipple. When he fucks her hard from the new angle, she's practically inconsolable.

"Oh my god, Harvey," she nearly wails.

"Fuck, Donna. You have no idea what you're doing to me right now," he grunts.

"Don't stop," she begs.

"_Never,_" he says, because it's a promise he has full intention of keeping. "Have you seen yourself, baby? You're so beautiful, I could do this forever."

How he hasn't lost it himself is beyond him- the more he keeps burying himself into her, the more it feels like his soul is going to leave his body once he's done, as if this were a religious experience so good it was only meant to be had once.

"Har-"

He bites down on her shoulder before she can finish saying his name and pairs it with a particularly hard thrust, and it's all too much for her to handle. He can feel the orgasm slamming into her, and he prolongs it as long as possible by telling her exactly how much he worships every inch of her. She keeps writhing underneath him, and he can't help but feel a sense of pride about just how loud she's being because he did _that._

Harvey doesn't stop moving. When she's at the end of her wave of pleasure and moves her hands to claw down his back and grab at his ass, Harvey sees red and only has time to utter "Oh shit, yes, _Donna-_" before hanging on becomes a lost cause, and he's willingly spilling everything he has into her.

Neither of them can move for a while, and it's just him on top of her, breathing together. They're sweaty, sticky, and most of all, even more obsessed with each other than ever before.

When Harvey finally has the energy to pull himself out, he notices the nightgown is slightly damp. "Well, we've effectively ruined this," he says, humorously.

"Worth every penny," she responds, with a glint in her eyes.

He laughs at that. "You're absolutely right, Mrs. Paulsen-Specter."

Her eyes widen.

"What?" he asks.

"I forgot we got married for a moment there,"

"Sex was that good, wasn't it?" he wiggles his eyebrows.

"Maybe, but you didn't hear it from me," she returns, with a perfectly arched eyebrow to match his.

He smiles at her before going to the bathroom to grab a towel so they can properly clean up.

When the deed is done, they position themselves in bed so that he's effectively spooning her.

"Listen, I've been thinking... I should make a cardiology appointment," he says into her hair.

She almost snorts. "Should I be concerned that you're thinking about _that _when we just did all _this,_" she gestures to them in bed.

He chuckles. "It's precautionary. I figure it would probably be good for me to tell someone about my family history of heart attacks... and maybe mention how my wife is too fucking hot for her own good,"

"Aw, sweetie. If you think that's enough to induce your heart attack, then you have no idea what's coming for you,"

"What do you mean?"

"Remember that nightgown you bought me as a joke that Christmas?"

* * *

That's it, folks! Did you like it? Do you have any other suggestions? Leave me a comment and follow me for updates on Twitter at happyoreokidd! I follow back :) and am currently working on another story as we speak!


End file.
